


Anger or Love?

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [24]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira learns what feelings are, Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "I don't know, but I think I may be falling for youDropping so quicklyMaybe I should keep this to myselfWaiting till I know you betterI am trying not to tell youBut I want toI'm scared of what you'll saySo, im hiding what I'm feelingBut I'm tired of holding this inside my headI've been spending all my timeJust thinking 'bout yaI don't what toI think I'm falling for you,"—Colbie Caillat | I Think I'm Falling For You





	Anger or Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this a few times and I decided to go with this :3 hope y'all enjoy i started to kinda lose my flow of writing so I am sorry if it starts to get kinda...bleh 
> 
> Happy pride 🏳️🌈

Akira stared at the ceiling, her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows knitted together as she replayed the last mission over and over in her head.

She had saved Makoto today. A part of her felt drained the more she played out horrific scenarios, each one ending with the death of Makoto. What if Akira didn't save her in time? She barely saved herself when her tailcoat was stuck under the fallen boulders from Futaba's palace. Akira felt her heart pick up speed the more she replayed her save, unable to rid of her intrusive thought process. 

She honestly wouldn't know what she would do if Makoto had gotten severely hurt under her watch. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if _any_ of her teammates had gotten hurt. She was the leader, she was supposed to prevent these incidents from happening. 

Akira pulled her arms from under her head and buried her face in her cold hands. She ended up tangling her fingers in her raven locks, her heart and mind not calming down. 

Stealing hearts was extremely dangerous, Akira realizes. Of course, she knew the risks since Kamoshida's palace (she uncomfortably shifted when past fingerprints started to burn on her skin), but the danger she only considered was a mental shutdown. She never considered the fact that her and her teammates could actually _die_.

How would Akira be able to continue on in life if that happened? Let alone under _her_ watch? Makoto almost died today. Akira was panicking more than ever when her tailcoat got stuck and Makoto stayed to help while everyone else tried to battle Ishiki's Shadow.

Makoto could've _died_ , why would she do something so _fucking_ _stupid_?! 

Akira angrily flared her nostrils, her hair tugging on her scalp the more she pulled and grabbed her hair. She put Makoto in jeopardy just because she wasn't quick enough. She should've known better than to hesitate! Why did she hesitate?

Akira felt tears sting her eyes as she screwed them shut, her mind replaying the once scene she didn't want to see. She could see through Joker's eyes again, hear her voice echo through her mind. 

_"Look out!"_

_Makoto stumbled on her feet, looking to Joker with horrified eyes as the large boulder started to make its way down. Akira felt Joker take a step, hesitating for half a second before she leaped, shoving Makoto out of the way. Akira heard Joker yelp, feeling her fall down on her side when her tailcoat pulled her back._

_"Joker!"_

_Makoto kneeled by Joker's side, trying to lift the boulder off of her while more rocks and debris fell._

"Stop..."

_Akira could feel the panic rise in Joker's chest the more rocks fell around her and Makoto. Akira felt Joker's arms wrap around Makoto, pulling her away just before another rock could crush her head-_

"I said stop!" 

Akira opened her eyes, feeling tears swell up as she jolted up into a sitting position. She heard Morgana groan softly, holding her breath when the feline turned over onto his other side, still sound asleep. Akira sighed in relief, wiping away her tears roughly before laying down on her back again.

Akira pulled her blanket over her shoulder, turning onto her side with an angry feeling settled on her chest. She screwed her eyes shut, forcing her vision to stay black and empty long enough for her to sleep.

* * *

Akira could barely pay attention in class, gladly using the free time Kawakami gave her to just stare out of the window. She felt more eyes burn into the back of her head the more she stared out of the window, her foot tapping rapidly under desk. She flared her nostrils, that angry feeling from last night still hugging her. 

She didn't really know why she was angry. She just wanted to scream, yell, punch, kick, and just downright _breakdown_ right now. She didn't know if the anger was pointed at her or someone else, but she just needed to _burst_. She couldn't hold everything in much longer; she couldn't keep the panic in, or the sadness, the fear, the anger, she was running out of room in her bottle that kept every emotion locked up and sealed away. 

She needed to get rid of this feeling. _Immediately_.

* * *

"Are you all right, Akira?"

Akira looked up, seeing Makoto sitting down next to her. Akira nodded, her crossed arms tightening and her nostrils flaring. She cursed at herself. Why was she acting like this? The anger was strong before, but it grew more now that Makoto was near her. It never acted up when she was around everyone else. 

Was she angry at Makoto?

No, that couldn't be true. She had no reason to be mad at Makoto. No reason at all. But, why did she have this impulse to just burst right in front of her?

"Akira?" Makoto asked, placing her hand on Akira's tense shoulder. Akira felt her heart race the more Makoto leaned towards her, tensing when the impulse grew. Why was she acting like this?

"Akira, what's wrong?" Makoto asked, turning her entire body towards Akira while leaning closer. Akira cringed, pulling away on instinct with her anger rising. She refused to look at Makoto, who was obviously growing more concerned. "Akira, talk to me. What's the matter?"

"I'm fine," Akira said through clenched teeth, her heart racing the more Makoto grew closer. 

"No, you're not," Makoto declared, Akira finding it harder to keep her anger quiet. This time, Makoto squeezed Akira's shoulder, still leaning on her.

Akira cringed, pulling away from the other by standing. "Stop that!"

Makoto stared at Akira with wide eyes. "S-stop what?" 

Akira cringed more, her hands flailing around as she stumbled over her words in attempt to explain. "J-just _that_! The touching, the leaning, everything!" Akira shouted, her heart pounding in her chest so hard it was visible. 

Makoto furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes still wide as she stood. "Akira, what's come over you?"

Akira groaned in immense frustration, running her hands through her hair. "I don't know! I just feel so fucking angry at you! I don't understand!"

Makoto cautiously stepped towards he panicking teen. "Akira, you need to calm down,"

Akira growled. "I can't! I don't get it! I just feel so angry at you!"

"Why?!" Makoto yelled, her cool facade breaking. "What did I do?"

"You helped me! How could you be so stupid?!" Akira finally yelled, Makoto faltering under shock. "How could you put yourself in danger just for me? You could have gotten killed!"

Makoto frowned, her eyes narrowing. "But I didn't! You needed help and I was right there, what was so wrong with that?"

Akira felt warm tears burn at the back of her eyes. "Do you know how fucking _devastated_ I would be if something happened to you?! I should've known better than to act so careless! I put you in danger!"

"You would've been crushed if I left you! I didn't leave you because..." Makoto trailed off, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. 

"Because of what, Makoto?" Akira asked, her tone lowering just a pitch. Makoto growled with a determined glare in her eyes as she grabbed Akira's blazer, pulling her in and crashing her lips into hers.

Akira froze, her heart stopping completely as her mind failed to process what was happening. Akira suddenly closed her eyes, her body on autopilot as she slowly kissed her teammate back. But, her anger started to grow seconds later. Why was she still angry?

Akira slowly pulled away, her eyes widening as she realized it. She wasn't angry. She never was; well, at Makoto at least.

It was _love_ was feeling.

Makoto's eyes fluttered open, her hands still on Akira's blazer while she pulled away. Akira felt her heart skip beats as she slowly started to smile, Makoto mimicking her. Akira brought her hand up to Makoto's cheek, cupping it and closing the gap again.

Makoto released Akira's blazer and wrapped her arms around her neck instead, kissing back. Akira let go of Makoto's cheek and wrapped her arms around Makoto's slender waist, smiling against the kiss.

They stayed that way for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month? 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
